


Understanding

by notavodkashot



Series: Old Archive [9]
Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-19 07:45:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/881251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notavodkashot/pseuds/notavodkashot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Renji gets inducted in all the proper rituals of being a Captain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Understanding

**Author's Note:**

> [Originally written in 2011]

In all the years Abarai-taichou spent as Abarai-fukutaichou, he never once went out drinking with Kuchiki-taichou. He never mustered up the courage to ask, and Kuchiki-taichou had never issued an invitation, so part of what made him so nervous that night, was that not only was he going to his first Captains drinking night as a fully accepted and acknowledged Captain, he was going to _drink_ with his old Captain too.  
  
Or well, that’s what Renji had originally imagined. He thought he’d find a chance to sit next to the man who had inspired him most of his life, through hatred or respect or both, and finally drink with him as equals. It would be a solemn moment they would share, and Kuchiki-taichou would toast quietly because Renji had finally _caught up_ with him. In reality, he was abducted almost from the start by Kyōraku-taichou and Komamura-taichou, and he soon found himself laughing - first reluctantly, then sincerely - as the Captains around him tried to properly induct him into their fold. And he was having _fun_ , because it _was_ different to be around these powerful men and women, when one could proudly boost the same rank as they did, and know he’d earned it. So Renji forgot most about his fantasy of coming to an understanding with Kuchiki-taichou and decided to enjoy himself.  
  
Which was mostly why he ended up sprawled on the floor across from where Kuchiki-taichou and Zaraki-taichou were sitting, drinking at their own leisure, when everyone else had left. His hair was a disheveled mess and Renji was willing to accept he was hooting drunk, because he was seeing things. Like Zaraki-taichou reaching out and pulling Kuchiki-taichou into his lap, spilling half his cup in the process. Or that Zaraki-taichou sank a hand into the folds of Kuchiki-taichou’s clothing as if it were the most natural thing in the world. Renji probably had never been that drunk in his life before.  
  
“He’s _staring_ , Kuchiki-hime,” Zaraki-taichou purred, chin resting on Kuchiki-taichou’s shoulder, but Renji didn’t really notice because he was busy staring at the obvious movement under the heavy dark robes, of a hand palming his ex-Captain’s crotch.  
  
“Zaraki,” Kuchiki-taichou said, grey eyes fixed on Renji, body shifting minutely as he tried to move away without actually making Zaraki’s touch worse. “ _Zaraki_.” There was a note of warning and slight panic because now Renji was nuzzling the cloth over that hand and his arousal, and Kuchiki-taichou shifted more noticeably when Zaraki-taichou began laughing. “He’s _drunk_ ,” Kuchiki-taichou accused, almost desperately, and his voice was a small, breathy whisper trapped in his throat.  
  
Zaraki-taichou thought that was a damn fine noise, that, and shifted his wrist again, because there went Kuchiki-hime, blushing so fucking prettily all the time.  
  
“Yeah, so am I,” Zaraki-taichou laughed into Kuchiki-taichou’s neck, biting into it when Kuchiki-taichou bucked his hips as faint, panting breaths ghosted over his skin.  
  
“But I am not,” Kuchiki-taichou insisted, panting in that voice that Zaraki-taichou liked best, and rewarded him by guiding the length in his palm straight into Renji’s mouth.  
  
“You are,” Zaraki-taichou laughed again, when Kuchiki-taichou blushed and cried out, writhing in his grasp, and Renji licked and sucked and _wanted_. “Show him how pretty you blush, Kuchiki-hime, I don’t think he’s ever seen.”  
  
Renji, so drunk he was hallucinating - clearly, because there was no other logical explanation - gave into temptation that night, and touched and licked and cried out when he felt hands guiding him and making his body pliable and willing. He rolled his hips slowly, looking down at the flushed, panting face of the man who had guided his life the last hundred years or so. He thought, as he felt warmth slide in and out of his body, to the rhythmic roll of his hips, that Zaraki-taichou was right, and Kuchiki-taichou really did blush very prettily. Especially when Zaraki-taichou pushed them both onto the floor and fucked Kuchiki-taichou right where he was, much to Renji’s chagrin, laughing as he did. Before he passed out, Renji thought this was a way better understanding than his previous fantasy; more the shame it’d never happen, though.  
  
Renji became Abarai-taichou, officially, as Zaraki-taichou and Kuchiki-taichou dragged his unconscious body through Seiretei’s empty streets at the wee hours in the morning, quietly bickering over his bowed head.


End file.
